1. Technical Field
The invention relates to polychromatic mutual alignment devices according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,061 (Sud et al) and more particularly those intended for an aiming apparatus which comprises a source delivering a parallel light beam, to be harmonized with receivers and comprising:
an optical mixer having at least two holes each receiving light emitted in a respective one of spectral ranges for which alignment is to be achieved and a plate which is transparent in a wave length range and reflective in another wave range for combining the two light beams into a common block output beam;
and a parabolic mirror placed so as to receive the output beam at an angle with respect to its axis, the mixer and the mirror being formed so that all the source-forming holes are at the focal point of the mirror.
2. Prior Art
The alignment device described by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,061 makes it possible to harmonize the aiming lines of a thermal camera, a CCD camera and a laser range-finder with an eye visual observation path of the apparatus, since it generates a common collimated optical reference in the visible, far infrared and near infrared ranges.